


Lola

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Drag Queens, Drunkenness, French Kissing, Frottage, Gay Bar, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Quickies, Slow Dancing, Slurs, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Ray has made plans for he and Dave to go out to a gay bar to watch a drag show, drink, and dance. However, he has not been completely honest with Dave about where they are going, and Dave has just left all the plans up to his brother. Mentioning they have time before they have to leave, they have a 'quickie' before they go.  Once they get to where they are going, Dave is perplexed by the people standing in line before them, just wondering where exactly Ray has taken them.  They have a table in the corner so as not to be recognize and Dave finally realizes what is happening. He tells his brother he's not gay with some rude comments, and Ray counters with some of his own. When the show comes on, Ray watches, but Dave just  takes it as an opportunity to get drunk. When the show is over, Ray is not impressed....
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 2





	Lola

"You know Ray, we got about five minutes before we need to leave." Dave informed his older brother as he quickly glanced at his watch. 

Ray was doing the zip on his trousers, when heard Dave, but stopped, looked up, and they made eye contact with each other. Dave had only made it to getting his underwear and a long sleeved button up on, the buttons not yet buttoned.

Unzipping his trousers, Ray let them fall to the floor, and stepped closer and closer to Dave, as if he were a savage animal.

"Much can happen in that amount of time, and the look on your face tells me you desire every second." Dave's suggestion of racing the clock, had gotten him hard nearly instantly, and once he got to his brother, he yanked down his underwear. Without looking, felt that his brother was aroused as well.

Pinning Dave to the wall, he kissed his soft almost feminine lips, and ground his hips against Dave's so their weeping cocks touched. Both, brothers were breathing heavy, needing fulfillment.

"Five minutes to fuck you now. I wonder, had I not agreed would you be squirming for me all evening long?" Ray asked.

"Don't talk, just fuck me! We are running out of time." Dave ordered. Ray reached an arm and grabbed the lube. Instantly, he lubed himself up and used his lubed fingers to penetrate his brother in a rough matter. Dave was reduced to whispers and gasps, but knew what he'd been asking for.

Ray leaned in and whispered into Dave's ear, "Turn around." his voice commanding.

Dave did just that, thrusting his arse out for Ray to take. Fingering it again, he then aligned his cock with Dave's sweet little hole and thrust himself in so hard, Dave was flush with the wall. Ray began thrusting and the more he did, the deeper he got. 

"Five minutes!" Ray shouted, though they had surely gone over. Dave just gripped the wall as pleasure rippled through him. Ray began spanking his younger brother's right hip and exposed cheek, while the other bit his lip. He's not expected this.

Getting taken up against the wall was all Dave could have wanted and more, except he was being rammed so hard, he couldn't reach his cock. All he could do is rub himself against the wall, which was surprisingly gratifying. 

Gripping Dave's hips that much tighter, he hissed into his brother's ear. "I'm coming, I'm coming...oh your tight little hole is making me come!" Gasping Dave could feel Ray pump him full of his warm come. Crying out, he too began to spurt all over the wall. "Oh god, Raaaay!"

When finished, Ray kissed the back of Dave's neck and pulled out. Come began to run down his leg, While Ray had already gone to the toilet to clean his cock When Dave walked in, Ray laughed. "Plannin' on walkin' like a cowboy all night? Don't worry there will be other guys like you." Ray flashed a grin, and went back to dressing.

Dave was puzzled by, "other guys like you?" as Ray had not explained where they were going. Finished cleaning himself up, he walked out to the bedroom and asked his brother what he meant.

"You know, a 'bottom', and there will be other 'bottoms' there." This was not helpful to Dave. 

"Bottom" of what? Dave insisted.

"Don't worry about it, just get dressed, we used that five minutes up quite some time ago.

Dave narrowed his eyes, his mind questioning as he dressed. When both were ready, Dave grabbed his keys, and Ray gave directions to the place they were going. Once there, Ray smiled and got out of the car. Dave tried to as well, but Ray moved swiftly, and grabbed the door handle and let him out.

"This is just getting even more strange, Ray, where are we going and what are we doing?" Dave demanded.

"Don't be a twat, just let yourself have a good time, will you?" Dave was silent. Taking his brother's hand, he led them to a queue filled with wild looking people. It looked like they were in line to go into a nightclub, but Dave still remained unsure.

Once they got to the front of the line the woman who was heavily made up and had a dark brown voice when she spoke, gasped and asked, "Are you who I think you are?" 

"N-no, you have me confused with someone else, happens a lot." Dave stood next to his brother, and once again the woman got excited. "Can't be a coincidence that both of you are here together."

"Fine, fine, just don't make a scene and please don't mention us. We'd like a night out without being recognized by everyone." It was true, and on top of that, last thing either brother needed was to bee in the paper after being here.

The drag queen made a zipping motion over her lips and nodded. "Thank you, we appreciate it." Walking in, they went to a small table in the back and ordered a couple of drinks from a drag queen dressed like a playboy bunny. 

"Beautiful ladies, and it's nice to get out of the house." Ray commented. 

Dave's mouth was open so wide Ray was concerned a bird would fly in and make a nest. "Ray, why are we here with all these drag queens? We're not fags like them!"

Ray looked at his brother long and hard and then made the comment, "No, of course not, honey, you just like me giving it to you up the arse any time you get it" He then grabbed his drink and looked towards the stage. 

Dave had not liked what his brother had said, and sat with his arms folded. Of course it was true that he liked to be fucked by his brother, but, he would never believe he was gay. Besides, he'd been with a few girls before when he was much younger. That had to be proof of something. Grabbing his drink, he drank it down, and when the waitress came by, he ordered another. 

As the house lights came down, Ray began to clap, and the show began. Some lovely queens came out and performed burlesque, and then another came out to tell jokes. Ray was really into it, but Dave, without Ray paying attention, was getting hammered. 

Eventually, there was music and dancing, and Ray turned to Dave to ask if he wanted to dance. Dave just gave his brother a dopey grin, his eyes watery and sagging. "How much did you drink while the show was on?" Ray scolded. Dave just shrugged.

"You know you I don't have a driving license, or have you forgotten?" Dave shrugged his shoulders once again. "I swear I can't take you anywhere, we can't have a good night out!"

Anger seethed from within Ray, and the stupid look on his brother's face only making things worse. Lifting a fist, he punched his brother right in the eye, causing him to swear, and put his hand over it. Dave broke off one of his beer bottles and waved it around at Ray, but he had double vision. Seeing two Rays before him was horrifying, and he dropped the bottle and cradled his face. 

"Ray, I hate y-you s-s fukcin mush ri now!" Dave slurred. Ray had no sympathy. Dave had used slurs, drunk himself to oblivion, and he believed that next time he would just come here alone. 

A feeling of sickness had now overcome Dave, and he ran off to the toilets. Ray didn't care to go and hold his hair for him, instead, he was going to dance with the pretty blonde standing all alone. Coming over, he took her hand and kissed it. She batted her artificial eyelashes and smiled. "Would you care to dance with me?" Ray asked. She nodded and they took to the dance floor. Ray had always been an excellent dancer, and being here made him feel more alive than he had in awhile.

"My name is Raymond, what is yours?" he asked. 

"Lola." She replied. "I saw you with another handsome young man, but he seems to be gone."

"He's in the toilets as apparently, he can't hold his liquor." Ray explained. 

"Honestly, I'd hoped you were alone when I first saw you and was going to propose we go back to my place." Lola confessed.

Ray dipped her back as they danced, and brought her up. "You are lovely, and I am sure that someone will go home with you tonight." Ray winked, and she blushed. 

Dave, came out of the toilet feeling a bit better, but still appeared a bit green. He looked around for Ray, and then saw him dancing with one of the drag queens and became insanely jealous. Marching up to the couple, he got right between them and began to yell. 

"Couldn't wait for me to get up so you could be with this tart, could you?" Dave was up in Ray's face pointing a finger, putrid breath emanating from his mouth. 

"I came here to dance, Dave, I came here so both of us could drink, dance, watch a good show, but you fucked it up! This is why we can't go anywhere, you always fuck something up." Dave pushed Ray, and Ray pushed right back. 

"Not here!" Ray roared. "Get your arse sober so we can go home, then you can have a go at me. Just remember, I am bigger and meaner." Dave backed off, then stumbled as he went back. Everyone had seen the argument which meant everyone had seen Dave. Everyone there, laughed.

Ray turned to apologize to Lola, but she was gone. Walking slowly back to the table, Ray sat down. Dave began to speak, but Ray cut him off with a, "Don't."

As the two brothers waited for Dave to be sober, the guests began to leave and the bar started to close down. Having to use the toilet, Ray got up and went to the loo. When he got there he saw Lola touching up her lipstick, and his heart began to race.

"Lola!" Ray exclaimed. "I wanted to apologize to you, but you had gone." Putting her lipstick in her purse, she looked at the floor, and then deep into Ray's eyes. 

"I realized there was no chance for us, so there was no reason for me to hang around." sadness permeated her words, her violet eyes filled with melancholy. Ray reached and caressed her cheek, and then brought her into deep kiss. Neither knew what they were doing, but it in that moment, it felt right.

Just as the kiss was about to break, Dave entered the loo and stood, watching and waiting. When they were done, both noticed Ray's brother at the same time. Lola hurriedly moved past them, as she'd remembered what had happened before. 

Dave had a dark look on his face, his eyes filled with unforgiveness. Ray surprisingly felt no guilt, instead, he felt recharged. It was nice to feel like someone besides your own brother though you were attractive. 

"Anyway, I'm fucking sober." Dave announced. "Let's get out of here."

Quietly, Ray followed Dave's lead to the car, and said nothing to each other the whole way home. Once there, Ray began to undress hoping there would be no more fighting and they could just go to sleep. Dave, began to unbutton his buttons, and as he did, he mentioned Lola.

"Did you want to fuck her?" asked Dave. 

"Do you wish she was here instead of me?" Anger and frustration could be heard in Dave's voice, and he was sniffling, which meant he was crying. 

"No, I don't want that." Ray replied, flatly.

"What do you want?" Dave asked, his eyes piercing.

"My plan for tonight was to take you out, have some drinks, see a show, and dance with you, just as I said before. That kiss with Lola was not what you thought it to be. That kiss we shared was for support, nothing more." Ray sighed. 

"So you've never cheated on me?" Dave asked.

"I haven't been with anyone since we decided to be together, what about you?" Ray asked, hands on his hips.

"No, I never have, never." Dave replies.

"Not even with a girl?" Ray asked.

"Girls? Shit, they don't count." Dave cracked his knuckles, while Ray stood stunned.

"Girls don't count but men dressed as girls, do?" Ray took one of his shoes off and threw it at Dave hitting him. He flinched, and the shoe fell to the floor. 

"That makes zero sense, Dave, zero!" He threw the other shoe at him, missing. 

Ray ran at Dave, and grabbed him by the neck, shaking him. Dave tried to push him off, but instead put his arms around him, and placed his lips on Ray's, though he was still choking him. Breathing heavily, Ray wrapped his arms around his brother's body and deepened their kiss. 

Eyes closed they ran their hands over each other's body until Ray led them both to their bed. Laying down, they continued what would turn into gentle lovemaking. Each man kissing the other will delicate kisses over their chests an belly, occasionally nibbling on pink erect nipples. Gasps of pleasure, moans of delight, side by side, Ray entered his brother and for a moment they were still, enjoying the feeling of being one.

Slowly, Ray began to move, and Dave ran his fingers through his hair and kissed him

"Ray, goddamn, I know you want me. We fit together so perfectly and...aaaahhhhh....no one can make me feel like you do...." Dave confessed before licking and sucking his big brother's neck. 

"Dave, I made you a man, and not without reason, and not for nothing." Ray explained. Tilting his head back on his pillow, Ray closed his eyes, and thrust so deep into Dave, he felt he might get lost. As he did, his body quivered, and he emptied himself into Dave for the second time that night. 

Feeling the warm come fill him, Dave gave one last gasp and came between them so that they both shared the mess. Ray, sticking a finger in it, brought it to his lips and licked it off, he then did the same for Dave, who happily ate his own come. 

Exhausted, they pulled slightly apart, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
